Le Mythe de la Renarde-fougère
by Ursidelle
Summary: Vous la connaissez sans doute. Petite fiction sur l'origine de notre dessinatrice préférée !


**Hey! De retour pour un mini-fiction, qui m'a été inspiré par notre renard fougère nationale. Si vous ne voyez pas qui c'est : Foxie_Fern , c'est une dessinatrice talentueuse exposant son travail sur Twitter ^^.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise, Read and Review si le cœur vous en dit :3. N'hésitez pas à me signaler toute faute de frappe .**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **Le Mythe de la renarde fougère**

Il y eu la Nuit. Deux particules élémentaires entrèrent en collision et il y eu la matière. De cette matière se créèrent l'Univers, les galaxies, les étoiles. Et la nuit se trouva comme compagnon le Jour. Tout deux rythmaient les cycles des planètes en orbite autour des étoiles. Cela dura un temps, les opposés s'attirant l'un à l'autre, installant un équilibre éternel.  
De cet union apparut une pierre aux pouvoirs incertains, associés à l'esprit et à la Création. Son Nom fut perdu à fil des Âges, et son existence devint une légende un peu fantastique.  
Mais le couple finit par se languir l'un de l'autre, il leur manquait quelque chose ; alors la Vie fut créée. Leur progéniture fut envoyée sur la Terre, planète d'un petit système solaire dont la galaxie bordait les limites de l'Univers. Celle-ci se développa sous le regard bienveillant de ses géniteurs. Naquirent alors des êtres de toutes formes, du microscopique au gigantesque. Les divers cycles des créatures de chairs s'enchaînaient naturellement : l'achèvement de l'un d'entre eux marquait le début d'un autre.

Tout se déroulaient tranquillement, toujours préservé par la Nuit et le Jour.  
Et puis vint l'ère tertiaire, celle du règne des mammifères. Se diversifièrent les Equus*, Vulpes**, Ursus*** ainsi que tous les variétés dont la Nature foisonne. Il y eu enfin le Sinius****.  
Les premiers représentants de cette race virent le monde près d'une rivière anormalement colorée ; elle était baignée d'un éclat lumineux et de reflets semblables à un arc-en-ciel permanent en son lit. Les Sinius n'y virent qu'une fantaisie de la Nature et traversèrent le cours d'eau sans y prêter attention. Ils ignoraient tout de l'origine de ces teintes, ainsi que l'existence de la pierre de la Création, présente à la source du ruisseau.

La descendance de ces pionniers, bipède, se démarqua de toutes les autres.  
Elle était dotée, conséquence des millénaires d'évolution et du pouvoir de la Source, d'un esprit d'une ingéniosité et d'une originalité jusqu'alors inexistante. La race des Homos***** était née.  
Cette dernière mit au point les civilisations, la technologie et la société. Il y eu alors des constructions d'une complexité inédite, des coutumes et des traditions. Les créateurs de toutes choses furent surpris de cette tournure que prenaient les choses, mais ils continuèrent leurs cycles en laissant aux vivants le soin de prendre soin d'eux. La société moderne était née, et de fil en aiguille elle se changea en ce que l'on connait de nos jours : les humains s'intéressèrent à deux choses, dont l'une de leur propre création : l'argent, et le pouvoir. Les événements devinrent bien moins naturels et simples et poursuivaient toujours les ombre dessein qu'était l'obtention coûte que coûte de l'un ou de l'autre.

Pendant ce temps, le rivière coulait toujours avec la pierre de la Création à sa source. Elle se trouvait dans un endroit encore vierge de toute présence humaine, laissant libre cours à la nature. C'est ainsi qu'un matin de printemps, un renardeau s'étant éloigné de sa mère sortit d'un tas de fougères et vint se désaltérer dans l'étendu d'eau. Une fois l'eau avalé, il s'en revint vers la lisière des bois. Il se produisit alors une chose extraordinaire alors qu'un léger picotement le traversa de tout son être, il fut entouré par une lumière d'une blancheur exceptionnelle, ayant pour origine le cours d'eau qu'il venait de quitter. Le canidé se sentit alors grandir, et ses membres prirent une forme humaine. La créature venait de se transformer en un être doté du même esprit que les hommes, dominé par un désir de Création et vierge de toute forme de haine. Ce changement fut d'abord un choc, puis il vit les possibilités s'offrant à lui : tant de couleurs, de types de papiers, de crayons et de pinceaux en tout genre; une infinité de support de Création. Sa nouvelle condition lui poussa à rejoindre la société humaine où il trouva sa place.

Foxie Fern était née.

 **FIN**

* * *

*Equus désigne tous ce qui ressemblent à un cheval, du type équin.

**Vulpes désigne les races des renards.

***Ursus désigne toutes les variétés des ours (kodiak, polaire, à collier ...).

***Sinius, à l'origine du singe, terme reprenant en gros les primates.

*****Ici je parle bien évidemment du terme scientifique pour humain (homo sapien, etc), rien à voir avec l'orientation sexuel.

Pour l'anecdote scientifique, particules élémentaires sont les composants de base de la matière : ils sont à l'origine de tous, et sont une multitude. A ce jour, on affirme qu'ils ne sont composés que par eux mêmes et sont les plus petits éléments de l'Univers. Par exemple : les quarks . Ils composent les protons et les neutrons, composant eux mêmes les noyaux d'atomes, composant eux mêmes ( avec le cortège electronique ) les molécules, composant eux mêmes l'eau, les cailloux, etc.


End file.
